


Calling upon the Spring

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Faun Gabriel, Gay Sex, Human Sam Winchester, M/M, Mild Blood, Paganism, Prompt Fic, Smut, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: The world of mankind wasn't Sam's world but maybe the world of the spirits was his calling and saving a trapped faun was his first step into this new world.





	Calling upon the Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> another prompt fic! Edited again by CrowNoYami
> 
> Note to the pic: I took the photo myself during my trip to Frankfurt/Germany :) The flower is named in the story as well.

  
  


Sam was wandering through the forest without really looking where he was walking. He didn’t want to go home. Only more yelling and accusations waited for him there because his father thought of him as a curse and punishment from the one god he was now praying to. The forest was Sam’s sanctuary even during this time of the year, not really winter anymore but not yet spring. He never felt any danger in the forest and the creatures and animals of the forest were never afraid of him.   
  
It was almost silent in the forest for Sam had learned long ago to walk without making sound to give himself away and so the cursing and fussing of a second person was like thunder in the otherwise silent forest. The birds had yet to wake up. Silent as a shadow, Sam followed the voice and looked up when the voice came from above him. A net hung up in a tree with a rope thrown over the lower branches. Looks like someone walked into one of the many traps hunters set up for animals. “Hey you up there in the net. Are you okay?” Sam barely raised his voice and he wasn’t sure at first if the other had heard him, but suddenly the cursing stopped. “Does it look like I’m okay? I’m kind of stuck here like some insect in resin and can’t free myself. Of course, I’m okay. I’m all peaches and flowers. Is this your bloody trap?” Sam frowned at the rude person but on the other hand, he was sure he would be rude and annoyed if he was in a similar situation. “No, it’s not my trap. I have no reason to hunt with traps like this one, but I can try to free you. Give me a second. I need to find the tie down here.”  
  
There was only silence now from the trapped man while Sam searched for the rope. It was hidden behind the tree and ended between juniper bushes. His attempts to open the knot of the rope was futile but should he cut through the rope the trapped man would end up rather uncomfortable on the ground. “Hey you… I found the end, that’s the good news but… whoever did this knot knew what he was doing and I can’t open it. I can cut through the rope but you should be prepared to end up on the ground rather quickly should I not be able to catch the rope in time.”

More cursing but now it was directed at whoever set up the trap and Sam chuckled to himself. “It’s okay. Just cut the damn rope and I’ll ask the forest gods to not let me land too hard on the ground.” Oh… one of the old believers? That surprised Sam. Not many were left of the old believers since the priests of the one god had shown up. Whispering a silent prayer to the forest gods himself, Sam cut through the rope.

Sam heard the whooshing sound as the net with the man dropped down and only because Sam had grown up to be tall and strong was he able to close his hands around the rope. He hissed at the pain as the rope burned his palms, but Sam still didn’t let go of the rope and lowered the net carefully as low as he could before he had to drop it completely.   
  
The grunt Sam could hear from the net was more because of the impact than of pain and Sam jogged over to the net to help the man to free himself. To say he was surprised to find a very naked man in the net would be an understatement.   
  
In front of Sam stood in the remains of the net a man who shorter than Sam with dark blond hair almost down to his shoulders. No traces of a beard marred the clean lines of his face which looked soft and masculine at the same time. His eyes looked at Sam with a twinkle of mischief and humor at Sam and their colour seemed to dance between a slight ting of green that turned golden around the black of his pupil. Sam had never seen such strange and yet beautiful eyes. The mans’ body was of a slim but strong built and when Sam heard an amused chuckle from the other man, Sam could feel a blush creep over his face.   
  
“Thank you for you help Oak-Tree but I have to go now. I’m expected somewhere important.” Sam looked puzzled at the man. Had he just been called an oak tree? “Oak-Tree?” The man grinned and his face seemed to lighten the forest all around him. “Well, you are as tall as one of the old oak trees of the forest. I’m sure your ancestors worshipped the right gods to get you this tall… but as I just said, I have to go now.” The man turned around and jogged away without sparing Sam another glance.   
  
Shaking his head at the mans’ strange behavior, Sam looked down and spotted something on the ground. It was small leather bag on a cord fit to be worn around the hip and next to the bag was flute attached to the cord. Without thinking, Sam grabbed the bag and sprinted in the direction the man vanished. “Hey you, naked man. You lost something. I found your bag,” Sam called out and his voice carried far through the forest. There were no visible tracks he could follow and so he was surprised when the naked man suddenly appeared in front of him. Sam barely stopped himself in time without running the man over, Sam offered the man his belongings. “Here, I think this belongs to you.”

The naked man frowned before he took the bag from Sam’s hand only to grab Sam’s hand and to look at his bloody palm. Sam hadn’t noticed the blood on his hand until now but now he stinging pain raced up his arm and he pulled his hand back only to look at his other hand as well. The same bloody marks greeted him. “Did you get these wounds because you freed me?” Sam didn’t look up as he was examining his hands. “Yeah but it’s no problem. Freeing you from the trap was more important and it will heal in no time. I always heal fast so don’t worry.”   
  
The naked man made a strange sound and when Sam looked up he had the bag bound around his waist and he had a small crucible in his hand. “Show me your hands please. I can help you heal even faster Oak-Tree.” Hesitating, Sam kept his hands to himself as a thought crossed his mind. “I was taught to never accept something from someone I just me in the forest.” Naked man smiled at Sam and when gold rolled over his eyes Sam felt a shiver run down his back. This was not a human being. “But why should you be afraid of me Oak-Tree? You freed me from the trap. I only wish to repay you for your kindness.” But Sam stepped back and held his hands to his sides. “With utter respect, I only did what anyone would have done, spirit of the forest and freed you. I don’t wish to hinder you anymore than I already have. Please I apologize.” The naked man, no, the spirit of the forest frowned at Sam and now he felt a prickle of fear.

“Believe me Oak-Tree, not many would have helped me. They fear us beings of the forest far too much and with the rise of their one god they fear us even more but not you. I have seen you around these trees many times and through every season. You favour the forest to the human colony. Why?” Looking down at his own naked feet, Sam tried not to stare at the spirit in front of him. “I don’t feel… like I belong there. The forest feels better to me and to my father I’m a curse and a punishment. Mother used to pray to the forest for another child, she told me and I was given to her. Father believes in the one god and Mother didn’t. I like to stay at the forest and ask to be allowed to bring back something to eat for my family but it doesn’t matter that I can bring back meat at any time of the year. It only strengthens Fathers’ opinion that I’m his curse because he failed to sire more children with his second wife and to raise them in the belief of the one god.”  
  
Sam had said too much but it didn’t matter. He had seen a spirit of the forest with his own eyes and should the spirit be angered and end his life for it, so it be and everybody would be better off without him. The spirit stepped closer to Sam and a small but strong hand forced Sam’s hand back up so he had to look at the spirits’ strange eyes. “Indeed… you are blessed by one of the old gods of the forest it seems. You are a favourite even. What’s your name Oak-Tree?” Sam answered without hesitation. “Sam, spirit. My name is Sam.” The spirit smiled but this time it was full of mischief. “Sam…” the spirit spoke the Sam as if he was testing it on his tongue. “A strong name. Just like the oak-tree. You can call me Gabriel and I’m a faun by the way.” For a short moment the spirits’ body morphed from completely human to a hybrid form where his upper body was still human and his lower body that of a goat. Two small horns crowned his head too. The vision was gone the moment Sam exhaled the breath he was holding.   
  
“Now let me see those strong hands again,” the faun said and Sam offered him his hands and the faun applied something sticky from the crucible but it was gone only moments later and a cool feeling was left behind with the smell of mint and ozone in the air. “There, good as new.” Looking down at his hands, Sam knew his hands were completely healed. Stunned, Sam turned his hands around but there was no traces of blood and his injuries left. Even a few of his smaller scars were gone. “Thank you for this gift, spirit,” Sam said in awe as he looked back at the faun. “That was nothing and I’m still thinking about a proper gift for you. It’s not often you find a favourite of one of the old gods in the forest these days…” The faun looked up at the sky, a milky blue today, before he looked back at Sam. “I’m already late but I think bringing you along will do us both a favour and I’m more than sure you will be welcome there. The spring will be called upon today. Do you want to join the calling Sam?” Stunned, Sam looked at the faun as he couldn’t believe what he just had heard. “You… want me join to call the spring? But I’m just… human. Nothing special.”   
  


The faun stepped closer to Sam until they were chest to chest and Sam was forced to looked down at the smaller man. “You are not _just human_ Sam. You are a favourite of one of the truly old gods or you wouldn’t be here in the forest and you wouldn’t have followed me. Join me… join us. You will see. You belong there like I do.” Sam looked up and in the direction of the village. It wouldn’t matter when he returned back home. His father would disapprove of his disappearance anyway. “I can leave when I want to?” Sam looked at the spirit with careful eyes. The old stories warned to make any kind of deals with the spirits of the forest but the faun nodded. “You can and I will bring you back to any place of the forest you want to go. I promise.”   
  
And so Sam agreed to follow the faun through the forest and to join the calling upon the spring. Together they ran through the forest and Sam was surprised just how fast the smaller man could run, but he small part of his mind whispered again that this wasn’t just a man but a faun and part of the forest and so it wasn’t a surprise after all.   
  


They ran deep into the forest in a part Sam rarely visited because it was so deep in the forest but whenever he had visited this part he made sure to leave some kind of offering behind to express his gratitude to the gods that they had let him go again.   
  
The faun slowed down and took Sam by the hand. “You have been here, in this part of the forest, haven’t you Sam?” Nodding, Sam tried to ignore the warm feeling running up his arm where the faun was touching his skin. “I have but it’s so far away that I can’t come often here.” The faun tugged on Sam’s hand. “Don’t worry. You are welcome here today or the forest would have blocked your way by now. We are almost there, Oak-Tree.”   
  
The faun led Sam through the forest, between old and fallen trees and over big roots, over stones and places where the young green of the spring was already fighting against the winter. Together, they stepped into the clear space of a glade that hadn’t been there a moment ago and suddenly there were so many beings of the forest like Sam had never seen before. More faun walked over the glade, laughing and dancing to the music coming from the trees which already were in full bloom and their crowns heavy with green leaves. Wild animals roamed the glade and seemed to dance with the faun. One half of the glade was covered in beautiful azalea flowers with delicate blossoms with pink hearts framed in white and food was served on large leaves as plates.   
  
The moment Sam and his faun appeared on the glade the laughter and the voices stopped but the faun never let go of his hand. “Gabriel… you are late.” A big wolf stepped out of the shadows and looked at the faun next to Sam with clear blue eyes. Sam wasn’t really surprised that the wolf was able to talk but that this wolf was as big as a horse. “Greetings Lucifer and I apologize for being late. Someone set up a trap in the forest and I ran right into it but my new friend Oak-Tree here freed me and he even carried my bag for me which I had lost when he freed me.” The big wolf looked at Sam who wanted nothing more than to step back but he held his place next to the faun when the big wolf stepped up to him to sniff at Sam with his big black nose.   
  
“At first I thought you are bringing as a sacrifice for today Gabriel but no… you are bringing me one of my grandfathers’ champions. Where did you find him?” The faun, Gabriel, looked up at Sam and nodded in the direction of the wolf. “I… I found Gabriel. He was trapped in a net and I freed him, just like he said and after I gave him his bag back, he healed my hands which got hurt because I freed him and now he brought here. He said I would be welcome but I can leave again if you wish me to leave spirit.” The wolf huffed and looked down at the faun. “Indeed, he’s one of my grandfathers’ champions. Always polite and ready to help others. I bet he refused his reward at first, didn’t he?” Sam had no idea what he should say but Gabriel nodded and the wolf shook his head.  
  


When the wolf fixated Sam with his clear blue eyes, Sam held his breath. “You are welcome to stay and celebrate with us the rebirth of the spring Champion of Lycan.” Laughter and voices erupted around Sam and someone pressed horn filled with something that smelled like mead in his hand and someone or something wraps a necklace made of azalea flowers around his neck while Gabriel urged Sam to drink from the mead-filled horn. It tasted sweat and there was something else under the taste of honey… something like… cherries? Sam couldn’t place it but it tasted good and the more Sam drank from it the freer he felt.   
  
Sam joined the spirits of the forest as they danced with and around each other and he even wrestled with the big wolf at some point and when they separated both of them were laughing while the trees seemed to sing at the joy of the spirits. Meanwhile Gabriel never went far from Sam and whenever one of the other faun came too close or became too friendly with Sam, Gabriel stepped up and pulled Sam against his side. When Gabriel started to place warm kisses all over Sam’s throat, Sam didn’t pull back. Neither did Sam pull back when Gabriel pushed him to the sun warmed ground and held him there with a small hand on Sam’s chest. Everything was warm around Sam and feeling of happiness and belonging filled Sam to the brim and so Sam pulled the faun down into a bruising kiss when Gabriel hovered over him.   
  
Pulling back with laughter when his faun was stunned into stillness, Sam wrapped his long legs around Gabriel’s slim hips. He felt drunk and sober at the same time while he felt so light and carefree like he never felt it in all of his life, and when Sam looked around himself, he saw all the spirits and animals bound in carnality while the forest around them started to become alive. Spring was rising from the depth of its slumber.  
  
Sam shed his simple shirt and threw it away before he looked back up at his faun. “Please Gabriel. Let’s call the Spring.” Sam stretched is arms out and gave Gabriel a clear few of his now naked chest. The faun looked down at him with hunger in his dancing eyes. “I hoped you would say that to me Sam.” Gabriel pulled down Sam’s pants and as Sam watched Gabriel pulling the garment down his legs, Sam’s eyes fell on Gabriel’s hard cock. Thick and long and Sam shuddered. He had never done this with a man, but he wanted this… the magic of forest felt too good to pull back or to feel fear.   
  


Gabriel looked at him with naked hunger in his eyes and Sam’s breath hitched when he felt something cold touch his entrance. “Don’t worry my strong Oak-Tree. This Spring will be long and fertile to every living being as you will be part of the calling and you will enjoy it. Trust me.”   
  


Sam moaned his agreement at Gabriel when the faun pushed his long fingers into Sam’s body. The feeling was nothing Sam had ever felt but the slightly burning pain vanished and the remaining pleasure turned Sam’s blood into something hot and fast-running until Gabriel did something that turned the hotness into an inferno in Sam’s body. Sam howled as liquid pleasure rolled through his body and when Gabriel finally pushed his thick cock into Sam’s body the inferno was fueled by the pain of a burning stretch. Sam’s breathe hitched and he even stopped to breathe completely as he watched Gabriel throw his head back in pleasure when he pushed as deep into Sam’s body as he could. The long and strong column of Gabriel’s throat was an invitation to Sam and so he pulled himself up and pressed his lips to the milky skin above him. It was like Sam had given his permission to Gabriel as he started to thrust slowly in and out of Sam’s body.   
  
Whimpering and moaning between the kisses he placed all over Gabriel’s throat, Sam let Gabriel push him around any way the faun wanted him.   
  
Gabriel pulled Sam’s legs over his arms and changed the angle of his thrusts forcing Sam to let go of Gabriel as the pleasure became too much to hold onto the faun. Groaning, Sam pushed back against every of Gabriel’s thrusts that had been slow and languid turned deep and forceful now while Gabriel’s face was a mask of pleasure as he looked down at Sam.   
  
It was the moment when Gabriel snarled low that Sam felt a warm wetness spill inside is body and he moaned at the strange feeling filling him. Whimpering Sam could feel his own pleasure so close but was unable to grasp it.   
Gabriel was breathing fast and ragged when he pulled out of Sam’s body, Sam wanted to protest but he was pushed to his front and pressed into the soft ground with Gabriel right behind him. Before Sam could say a word, Gabriel pushed back into Sam’s oversensitive body and while Gabriel never stopped his now slow thrusts, a warm hand wrapped around Sam’s own cock. “Come on Sam… call upon the spring. Let go.” Gabriel pushed deep into Sam’s body for the last time as Sam’s howl of pleasure joined those of the others around him when he spilled his release on the forest ground under him. His release was strong and powerful and Gabriel worked Sam through it with slow pumping motions of his hand around Sam’s cock while he went back to thrust slowly into Sam’s now spent body.  
  
When Gabriel didn’t pull out but pushed Sam down on his side, Sam didn’t resist and listened to the soft whispered words from Gabriel he couldn’t understand as he watched the other spirits of the forest call upon the spring.   
  
Spring rolled through the forest and over the world as the spirits danced in the forest but Sam, Champion of Lycan, never went back to his human origin. Stories were told of the champion hunting with the wolves and playing with the spirits in the warm summer sun and every year when the winter was almost over Sam would dance with the spirits and call upon the spring together with his faun.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
